


spaces

by magicianprince



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangest part isn’t even that when they cast their lines, Yuki stands in the middle, with an alien on either side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Delaney!

After Haru gets back, he mostly wants to fish—on good days after school he and Yuki and Urara head down to the sea with fishing gear in tow. Haru has his own, now, and he holds his fishing pole and equipment in one hand and clings to Urara with the other.

It should have been strange.

Urara had caused so much trouble for them, for many more countless people, but he sits and listens intently as Yuki explains the best method for catching sea bass. Yuki finds himself smiling as he remembers Natsuki teaching him and Haru how to do this, early during his stay in Enoshima. He feels like he was an entirely different person back then.

The strangest part isn’t even that when they cast their lines, Yuki stands in the middle, with an alien on either side of him.

The strangest part is that there is none. Yuki can’t remember ever feeling so peaceful in his life. He doesn’t realize he’s spacing out until Urara shyly remarks that he smiles the most when he’s fishing, and Haru leans around to laugh delightedly and agree with him.

It’s good.

:

The house is empty when they get back. He, Haru, and Urara set their fishing gear by the door (it gets cluttered, but Yuki’s grandma doesn’t mind) and slip off their shoes. Humming speculatively, Haru suggests heating up the leftovers in the fridge. Yuki voices his assent at the same time Urara does, and they all step into the kitchen.

Urara sets the table, Haru sticks the food into the microwave, and Yuki dishes out servings for everyone. Later, there’s an email from Natsuki and a text from Akira, and Haru peers excitedly over his shoulder as Yuki replies to both.

:

Yuki’s been conditioned to expect the way Haru slides into his bed at night with him and huddles close, murmuring, “Hi, Yuki,” and taking up surprisingly little room.

“Hi,” Yuki replies, and props himself up on an elbow in order to shove more of his pillow under Haru’s head.

“Thank you!” Haru chirps, and turns his head to grin into the fabric.

Yuki closes his eyes, settling back down, and sighs. “No problem.”

“Today was fun,” says Haru.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, let’s catch something big tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Yuki promises drowsily. Haru, content with that, falls silent. Yuki’s mouth continues to run without his permission. “You know…when I was younger, I used to think aliens were really fascinating. I used to be seriously into it.”

“Hm? You did?”

“Sort of,” says Yuki, embarrassed. “I used to think about it a lot, look at the stars, stuff like that.”

Haru makes a happy sound. “What about now?”

“Now?”

“Do you still find aliens interesting? Do you still think about them a lot?”

Aliens play a key role in his life. Yuki rolls over so that his back is facing Haru and says, “Sometimes.”

“Yuki,” Haru whines until he rolls back over. Once he’s satisfied, he declares, “Humans are really interesting, too. We’ve known about you guys for a long time.”

“Will you tell me about where you came from?” asks Yuki, and instantly feels ridiculous, until Haru excitedly launches into a story about a planet too far away for him to imagine.

After that, he just has to struggle to keep up.


End file.
